Kto jest największą divą?
Totalna Porażka: Przygoda nie z tego świata – Odcinek 7 Heidi wypoczywała sobie w swoim prywatnym jacuzzi. Nagle zauważyła kamerę. 'Heidi: '''Ojej, już zaczynamy? Okej, więc… W poprzednim odcinku wyruszyliśmy na poszukiwania naszej zaginionej Aishy. Okazało się, że ta psychopatka przebywała w Strefie 51, więc właśnie tam uczestnicy musieli jej szukać. Podobno obydwie drużyny znalazły ją mniej więcej w tym samym czasie, ale to Poszukiwacze UFO przybiegli z nią do mnie i to oni dzięki temu wygrali. Aisha wróciła do gry i dołączyła do drużyny zwycięzców. Na ceremonii Pogromców Duchów odpadła Monica, która stała się ofiarą podstępnej Bianki. Jakie zadanie dzisiaj czeka na zawodników? I kto wyleci jako następny? Dowiecie się tego oglądając Totalną Porażkę: Przygodę nie z tego świata! A teraz dajcie mi spokój! ''Kamerzyści szybko oddalili się od Heidi. Pokój Pogromców Duchów left|125px W pomieszczeniu panowała napięta atmosfera. Dean i Simon siedzieli po jednej stronie pokoju, natomiast Bianca, Fiona i George po drugiej. Nikt nie miał ochoty się odzywać po ceremonii. (pokój zwierzeń)'Bianca: '''Mój pierwszy cel został osiągnięty. Pozbyłam się Moniki, która mogła być moim największym zagrożeniem. Poza tym wkurzała mnie. Ale oczywiście jest jeszcze Dean. Może i wygląda na trudnego przeciwnika, ale wcale taki nie jest. Zwłaszcza, że po swojej stronie ma tylko Simona. Za to ja mam Fionę i George’a. Oboje są idiotami, którym mogę łatwo manipulować. Dlatego przez jakiś czas nie powinnam czuć się tutaj zagrożona. (pokój zwierzeń)'Dean: 'Nie do końca rozumiem, w co takiego pogrywa Bianca. Eliminowanie własnych sojuszników? Od dawna wiedziałem, że muszę na nią uważać, ale teraz powinienem być jeszcze bardziej ostrożniejszy. A najgorsze w tym wszystkim jest to, że ma teraz nade mną przewagę… Dlatego nasza drużyna cały czas musi wygrywać! Pokój Poszukiwaczy UFO left|125px ''U tej drużyny było już nieco weselej. Większość osób cieszyła się, że mają teraz przewagę liczebną nad przeciwnikami, których trudno pokonać. Oprócz tego drużyna została zdominowana przez dziewczyny, które postanowiły spędzić ze sobą trochę czasu. Przez to ignorowały Shane’a i Dustina, którzy siedzieli trochę dalej. 'Shane: '''Zrobiło się tutaj za dużo kobiet… '''Dustin: '''Ja tam nie mam nic przeciwko temu. :D ''Dustin z zaciekawieniem obserwował dziewczyny, a Shane tylko westchnął cicho ze znudzenia. 'Nina: '''Yaay, dziewczyny górą! <3 '''Aisha: '''Wy zawsze jesteście takie radosne? ^^ '''Bella: '''Cóż… Niekoniecznie… ''Zerknęła na Samanthę, która wyjątkowo zdawała się być w dobrym humorze. 'Laura: '''Czasami zdarzają się kłótnie… '''Samantha: '''Ale zwykle są wywołane przez idiotów, którzy chyba wyjątkowo postanowili się trochę przymknąć. ''Spojrzała wymownie na Ninę, która to zauważyła. 'Nina: '''Mówisz o mnie? ''Bella odwróciła się do Laury i zaczęła mówić do niej szeptem. 'Bella: '''Chyba właśnie pożegnaliśmy przyjemną atmosferę… '''Samantha: '''Tylko na ciebie spojrzałam, uspokój się… '''Nina: '''Ta, jasne. Zawsze udajesz taką niewinną. '''Samantha: '''Nie udaję! '''Aisha: '''Uuu, teraz jest znacznie ciekawiej! <3 ''W tym samym momencie do dziewczyn podszedł Dustin. 'Dustin: '''Ale po co te kłótnie? Lepiej wróćcie do miłego spędzania czasu ze sobą! ^^ '''Bella: '''Zgadam się z nim. '''Laura: '''Ja też… '''Aisha: '''Za to ja chciałabym zobaczyć ich walkę. ^^ ''Wszyscy dziwnie się na nią spojrzeli. 'Aisha: '''No co? ^^ ''Nagle z megafonu odezwała się Heidi. 'Heidi: '''Uwaga, za dziesięć minut jedziemy do bardzo fajnego miejsca! Nie spóźnijcie się! '''Shane: '''Czy tylko ja mam wrażenie, że to wcale nie będzie „bardzo fajne miejsce”? ''Kilka minut później zawodnicy wsiedli do autobusu i odjechali. Teatr Uczestnicy znaleźli się w starym, opuszczonym teatrze, który nie był w najlepszym stanie. 'Shane: '''Taa, moje przeczucia jak zawsze są trafne… '''Heidi: '''Witajcie w teatrze, czyli w miejscu, gdzie rodzą się gwiazdy! Takie jak ja. <3 ''Nikt nie wyglądał na szczególnie zafascynowanego. 'Heidi: '''No wiem, że wystrój nie powala, ale co ja poradzę na to, że ludzie parę lat temu postanowili zamknąć ten teatr po tym jak kilka osób zginęło tu w tajemniczych okolicznościach? ''Niektórzy spojrzeli się na prowadzącą z lekkim przerażeniem. Wyjątek stanowiły Aisha i Fiona. 'Aisha i Fiona: '''Super! :D '''Heidi: '''No, w końcu jakaś pozytywna reakcja. Zapewne wszyscy ucieszycie się jeszcze bardziej, gdy powiem wam na czym polega dzisiejsze zadanie. Otóż dzisiaj niektórzy z was zostaną gwiazdami krótkiego muzycznego przedstawienia. <3 (pokój zwierzeń)'Samantha: 'Wreszcie coś dla mnie! Pokażę im na co mnie stać! (pokój zwierzeń)'Shane: 'Teatr? Przedstawienie? Na dodatek muzyczne? Nie, dzięki. ''Wszyscy poszli nieco dalej i zatrzymali się przed sceną, która była podzielona na dwie części. 'Heidi: '''A na czym dokładnie to będzie polegać? Myślę, że to nie jest nic skomplikowanego. Po prostu musicie zająć się wszystkim, co jest konieczne do waszego przedstawienia. Przykładowo chodzi mi o przygotowanie piosenki, choreografii, kostiumów czy wystroju sceny. Lewa część sceny wraz z kulisami, garderobą i takimi tam należy do Pogromców Duchów, natomiast prawa część jest dla Poszukiwaczy UFO. Wygra ta drużyna, która spisze się lepiej. Poza tym wasz występ zostanie oceniony przez kilku jurorów, których później poznacie. Na przygotowanie wszystkiego macie jakieś trzy godziny… zaczynając od teraz! ''Drużyny szybko skierowały się do swoich części kulis. Przygotowania do występu left|125px 'Samantha: '''To chyba oczywiste, że to ja będę gwiazdą tego występu. <3 '''Nina: '''O ile tego nie zepsujesz… '''Samantha: '''Jestem profesjonalistką, w przeciwieństwie do ciebie. (pokój zwierzeń)'Samantha: 'Ta ruda pijaczka zaczyna mnie coraz bardziej denerwować. Chyba najwyższy czas, żeby stąd odeszła. (pokój zwierzeń)'Nina: 'Mam już dosyć tej zakochanej w sobie księżniczki! Kiedy ona w końcu zrozumie, że nie jest taka „idealna” za jaką się uważa? '''Bella: '''Okej, tylko się nie kłóćcie. Chyba nie chcecie tego przegrać, co nie? '''Samantha i Nina: '''Oczywiście, że nie! ''Spojrzały się na siebie z pogardą, gdy okazało się, że powiedziały dokładnie to samo. 'Laura: '''Więc… Co robimy? '''Shane: '''Cóż, skoro nasza szanowna królowa chce być gwiazdą tego występu, to może ma już jakiś pomysł? '''Samantha: '''A żebyś wiedział, że mam! Wystarczy tylko, że będziecie robić, co wam powiem. '''Shane: '''Chyba właśnie spełniają się twoje marzenia… ''Bella lekko go szturchnęła. Samantha spojrzała się na niego nieco zdenerwowana . 'Shane: '''No co? Ja tylko mówię prawdę. '''Bella: '''Ale dla dobra drużyny mógłbyś się trochę opanować. '''Shane: '''Skoro tak bardzo tego chcesz… '''Samantha: '''Już skończyliście swoją miłą pogawędkę? '''Shane: '''No już, spokojnie… '''Samantha: '''Więc ma być cisza, bo nie będę się powtarzać. Zaczniemy od… ''Samantha zaczęła opowiadać drużynie o jej pomysłach. left|125px Nikt z drużyny nie wyglądał na chętnego do pracy. 'Simon: '''Macie może jakieś pomysły? '''Dean: '''Musimy zrobić coś, dzięki czemu wygramy! ''Bianca przewróciła oczami. 'Bianca: '''No co ty nie powiesz… ''Odwróciła wzrok od Deana i zauważyła Fionę, która stała sztywno w jednym miejscu i miała bardzo poważny wyraz twarzy. 'Bianca: '''A tobie co dolega? '''Fiona: '''Duchy. Dużo duchów… ''Powiedziała nadal się nie ruszając. 'George: '''O, zróbmy jakiś horror! Albo nie, komedię! Zaraz… Co my w ogóle mamy zrobić? ''Bianca strzeliła facepalma. (pokój zwierzeń)'Bianca: '''Tylko tak mi się wydaje, czy moja drużyna rzeczywiście nagle stała się taka beznadziejna? '''Bianca: '''Eh, zapewne żadne z was nie będzie chciało występować, więc to może być moja rola. Nawiasem mówiąc wy i tak byście to zepsuli. Więc po prostu zajmijcie się udekorowaniem sceny i przygotowaniem jakiegoś kostiumu dla mnie. Mam nadzieję, że to nie jest dla was zbyt wielkie wyzwanie. '''Simon: '''No dobra, ale nadal nie mamy żadnego pomysłu na to… '''Bianca: '''No to teraz mamy jeszcze chwilę, żeby się nad tym zastanowić. ''Dean miał zamiar coś powiedzieć, ale Bianca od razu wtrąciła się nie dopuszczając go do słowa. 'Bianca: '''I nie, wcale się nie rządzę. Próbuję tylko wygrać to zadanie. left|125px ''Poszukiwacze UFO po wysłuchaniu Samanthy wzięli się do pracy. Dustin, Shane i Aisha zajęli się dekoracjami, Laura i Bella kostiumami, a Samantha zaczęła przygotowywać piosenkę i układ taneczny. Natomiast Nina została bez żadnego zadania. 'Nina: '''A ja co mam robić? '''Samantha: '''Najlepiej stań gdzieś w kącie i nie przeszkadzaj. '''Nina: '''Ciebie się nie pytałam. '''Samantha: '''Ale w tym momencie to ja decyduję, kto czym się zajmuje. A ty nie będziesz robić nic, bo byś nam wszystko zepsuła. (pokój zwierzeń)'Samantha: 'Mówiłam prawdę. Ta kretynka tylko by nam przeszkadzała. Poza tym jeśli przegramy, to drużyna będzie miała idealny powód do tego, żeby ją wywalić. Jestem taka genialna. <3 '''Nina: '''Dobra! Zresztą nawet nie chcę realizować tego twojego debilnego planu. I przynajmniej to nie ja będę winna naszej przegranej. '''Samantha: '''Co powiedziałaś? '''Nina: '''Głucha jesteś? Jeśli ten twój „super” pomysł nie wypali, to cała wina spadnie na ciebie. (pokój zwierzeń)'Nina: 'Proszę bardzo, niech ona nadal się tak rządzi i robi wszystko według własnego planu. Jak przegramy to będziemy mogli obwiniać o to tylko ją. I bardzo dobrze! ''Reszta drużyny zaczęła przyglądać się kolejnej kłótni dziewczyn. Samantha spojrzała na Ninę groźnym wzrokiem. 'Samantha: '''I właśnie dlatego powiedziałam, żebyś się do niczego nie wtrącała. Jesteś dla nas jedynie bezużytecznym balastem, który stwarza nam same problemy. '''Nina: '''Ja stwarzam problemy? To ty ciągle je stwarzasz, gdy próbujesz zrobić ze mnie jakąś złą osobę! '''Samantha: '''Bo właśnie taka jesteś. Mam zacząć wymieniać twoje wady? Przede wszystkim jesteś tępym, paskudnym bezmózgiem, który… ''Samantha nie dokończyła zdania, bo wkurzona Nina uderzyła ją w twarz. 'Nina: '''Zamknij się ty pier******… ''Wściekła Samantha niemal od razu również uderzyła Ninę. Wtedy Nina rzuciła się na Samanthę i dziewczyny zaczęły się bić. 'Aisha: '''Yay, nareszcie się biją! <3 Nie przerywajcie tego! ''Mimo wszystko drużyna nie posłuchała Aishy. Dustin i Bella próbowali rozdzielić bijące się dziewczyny. 'Dustin: '''Przestańcie! '''Bella: '''Zaraz nam wszystko zniszczycie! Tak naprawdę to obydwie jesteście powodem, dla którego ciągle zawalamy zadania… ''Po chwili udało im się odciągnąć Ninę i Samanthę od siebie. Dziewczyny nie wyglądały najlepiej po bójce. Oprócz tego ucierpiały przygotowane już dekoracje. 'Nina: '''To ona zaczęła! '''Samantha: '''Ja? To ty się na mnie rzuciłaś! Jesteś jakąś psycholką! '''Nina: '''Ale to ty ciągle zaczynasz te wszystkie kłótnie! '''Samantha: '''Jak śmiesz zrzucać całą winę na mnie?! '''Shane: '''Zamknijcie się już! ''Zdenerwowane Samantha i Nina w końcu się uciszyły. (pokój zwierzeń)'Samantha: '''Nie sądziłam, że kiedykolwiek będę miała do czynienia z tak koszmarnym i bezczelnym plebsem. Tę kretynkę powinni zamknąć w jakimś szpitalu psychiatrycznym! Ona zagraża mojemu cennemu życiu! (pokój zwierzeń)'Nina: 'Nie znoszę tej ! Ona robi wszystko, żeby się mnie pozbyć, ale niech się nie zdziwi jeśli to ona odpadnie, a nie ja! '''Bella: '''Dobra, mamy jeszcze czas, więc może uda nam się wszystko naprawić. Tylko błagam, spróbujcie się nawzajem ignorować, żeby takie sytuacje już się nie powtarzały… '''Nina: '''Spoko, nie będę miała z tym najmniejszego problemu. '''Samantha: '''Ja też. '''Dustin: '''No, więc teraz szybko wróćmy do swoich zadań. Myślę, że nikt nie będzie miał nic przeciwko, jeśli Nina pomoże nam z dekoracjami. Zwłaszcza, że część z nich musimy robić od nowa… '''Samantha: '''Niech robi sobie, co chce. Mam ją gdzieś. '''Nina: '''I wzajemnie! ''Dziewczyny odwróciły się od siebie, odeszły w dwie przeciwne strony i zajęły się swoimi zadaniami razem z resztą drużyny. left|125px Pogromcy Duchów znaleźli już jakiś pomysł na występ i wszyscy zaczęli przygotowania. Chłopacy zajmowali się dekoracjami, a Bianca całą resztą. Natomiast Fiona nadal stała bez ruchu. 'Simon: '''Mam nadzieję, że zdążymy… '''Dean: '''Musimy zdążyć! Nawet mimo tego, że to co robimy jest idiotyczne. ''Nagle oczy Fiony zrobiły się całe czarne. Zaczęła mówić do reszty osób z bardzo niskim głosem. 'Fiona: '''STOP! ''Cała drużyna od razu spojrzała się na nią ze zdziwieniem. 'Bianca: '''W końcu coś w tobie ożyło… '''Fiona: '''To będzie mój występ! Mam zabójczo szatański pomysł! <3 '''Simon: '''Ale już zaczęliśmy robić co innego… '''Fiona: '''Nie obchodzi mnie to! Nie potrzebuję waszej zbędnej pomocy, śmiertelnicy! ''Fiona machnęła ręką i nagle wszyscy zostali pchnięci na ścianę przez jakąś niewidzialną siłę. Opętana dziewczyna zaczęła samodzielnie przygotowywać całe przedstawienie. O dziwo szło jej to dosyć szybko. 'George: '''Eee… Nie ogarniam. '''Bianca: '''Ta wariatka może nam wszystko zepsuć! '''Dean: '''Przynajmniej wszystko zrobi sama, więc ja nie muszę już zajmować się tymi głupotami. ''Zadowolony Dean usiadł sobie wygodnie na kanapie. Bianca chciała wrócić do robienia stroju, którym przed chwilą się zajmowała, ale Fiona niemal natychmiast podbiegła do niej, wyrwała jej strój i wyrzuciła. 'Fiona: '''Nie wtrącaj się! ''Fiona zmierzyła ją groźnym wzrokiem, a następnie wróciła do robienia wszystkiego naraz. Bianca patrzyła na to wszystko z lekkim niedowierzaniem. 'Bianca: '''To są chyba jakieś żarty… (pokój zwierzeń)'Bianca: 'Lepiej, żeby ta dziwaczka zapewniła nam zwycięstwo. W przeciwnym wypadku będę gotowa ją wykopać. Wtedy i tak pozostanie mi jeszcze jeden idiota do manipulowania. '''Simon: '''Na pewno nie chcesz żadnej pomocy? '''Fiona: '''NIE! ''Fiona wrzasnęła na tyle mocno, że aż wszystko się zatrzęsło. 'Simon: '''Dobrze, spokojnie… ''Simon odsunął się na bezpieczną odległość od Fiony. To samo zrobili George, Bianca i Dean. left|125px Czas na przygotowania już się kończył, ale jako tako udało się przygotować wszystko, co potrzebne. Nie było już żadnych kłótni, ale po bójce Niny i Samanthy w drużynie panowała napięta atmosfera. 'Samantha: '''Okej, jakoś to ogarnęliśmy. ''Samantha odwróciła się do Belli i Laury. 'Samantha: '''Stwierdziłam, że przydadzą mi się jakieś tancerki w tle, więc wy dwie będziecie się do tego najlepiej nadawać. '''Bella i Laura: '''My? '''Samantha: '''Tak, wy. Czy ja mówię niewyraźnie? '''Bella: '''No dobra, ale mamy już niewiele czasu… '''Samantha: '''Nie musicie dokładnie znać mojej choreografii. '''Laura: '''Ja chyba nie chcę… '''Samantha: '''Musisz! Kto inny za ciebie zatańczy? Chłopacy? Nie! Te dwie szajbuski? Tym bardziej nie! ''Nina zacisnęła pięści ze złości, ale powstrzymała się przed rozpoczęciem kolejnej kłótni. Natomiast Aisha nawet nie usłyszała Samanthy, bo była zajęta bujaniem się na lampie. 'Laura: '''Eh, niech ci będzie. Spróbuję… '''Bella: '''Dasz sobie radę! '''Samantha: '''Jak już mówiłam wy będziecie tylko w tle, więc nikt nie będzie zwracał na was szczególnej uwagi. Oczywiście o ile nie zaliczycie jakiejś wtopy, ale wam akurat mogę chyba jeszcze zaufać. ''Samantha wzięła dwa stroje i podała je dziewczynom. 'Samantha: '''Przebierzemy się i zaraz zrobimy próbę. ''Samantha, Bella i Laura poszły się przebrać. 'Dustin: '''Oby nasz występ okazał się lepszy… '''Nina: '''Nie, to będzie katastrofa. '''Shane: '''Nie ma to jak odpowiednie wsparcie drużyny… left|125px ''Fiona już prawie skończyła przygotowywać dekoracje i stroje. Wszystko zostało zrobione w dosyć mrocznym stylu. Reszta drużyny cały czas przyglądała się z zaciekawieniem temu, co robiła opętana dziewczyna. (pokój zwierzeń)'Simon: '''Ona czasami naprawdę mnie przeraża… A już sądziłem, że tylko Aisha stanowi zagrożenie dla naszego bezpieczeństwa. (pokój zwierzeń)'George: 'Fiona zawsze potrafi mnie czymś zaskoczyć. Na dodatek jest taka zabawna, zwłaszcza jak zmienia głos i zachowuje się jakby chciała nas zabić. ^^ '''Bianca: '''Te dekoracje są trochę… przerażające. '''Dean: '''Ważne, żeby zapewniło nam to zwycięstwo. '''Bianca: '''Tak, już wiemy, że chcesz wygrać, więc mógłbyś się przymknąć na chwilę… '''Dean: '''Najpierw ty przestań zachowywać się jakbyś była naszym kapitanem. '''Bianca: '''Wcale się tak nie zachowuję! '''Dean: '''Nie, wcale… '''Fiona: '''CISZA! ''Fiona ponownie wrzasnęła tak, że wszystko się zatrzęsło. Po tym nikt już się nie odzywał. Po chwili Fiona skończyła. 'Fiona: '''Gotowe! Można zaczynać! '''Bianca: '''Ale nawet nie zaczęłaś ćwiczyć tego występu… '''Fiona: '''Bo nie muszę. Ja wiem, co mam robić, a wy możecie tylko obserwować! '''Bianca: '''Okej… '''Fiona: '''Teraz czas na wezwanie moich przyjaciół! ''Fiona odeszła nieco dalej i zaczęła medytować. 'Bianca: '''Co ona ma na myśli? A zresztą, co mnie to obchodzi… I tak nic z tym nie zrobimy. '''Dean: '''Aż dziwne, że nie próbujesz jej rozkazywać tak jak mi i reszcie osób. '''Bianca: '''Tak się składa, że wstąpił w nią jakiś demon, który może nas wszystkich zabić, więc w sumie wołałabym nie ryzykować. Zresztą nawet ty boisz się do niej podejść. '''Dean: '''Ja się niczego nie boję… '''Bianca: '''Taa, jasne… ''Nagle można było usłyszeć głos Heidi mówiącej przez megafon. 'Heidi: '''Koniec czasu! Chodźcie na scenę, by poznać jurorów! Występy ''Przed sceną stał duży stół dla jurorów, przy którym było ustawionych pięć krzeseł. Przy stole znajdowała się tylko Heidi. Obydwie drużyny zebrały się na moment po swoich stronach sceny. Brakowało Fiony, ale nikt nie zwrócił na to szczególnej uwagi. 'Heidi: '''Już nie mogę się doczekać tego, co przygotowaliście! <3 Ale zanim przejdziecie do waszych występów, zobaczcie, kto was będzie oceniać! ''Nagle wejście na widownię otworzyło się i w kierunku sceny zaczęły iść cztery osoby. 'Heidi: '''W skład jury wchodzę oczywiście ja, moi pomocnicy, czyli Ashley i Lucas oraz dwie osoby, które jeszcze was nie znają. W takim razie powitajcie naszego gościa specjalnego - Fatimę! Razem z nią jest jej psychofan Arian, który bardzo chciał być tam gdzie Fatima, więc jego również tutaj zaprosiliśmy. ''Cała czwórka podeszła do prowadzącej. Fatima szturchnęła lekko Heidi. 'Fatima: '''Miałaś mnie przedstawić jako Divę Wszechczasów… '''Arian: '''Ja to zrobię! <3 Oto Fatima! Największa, najwspanialsza, najpiękniejsza i najbardziej divowata Diva Wszechczasów! <3 '''Fatima: '''No, teraz lepiej. <3 (pokój zwierzeń)'Samantha: 'Co to niby miało być? To ja jestem największą gwiazdą tego show i nikt tego nie zmieni! Poza tym uświadomiłam sobie, że ja też potrzebuję zakochanego we mnie służącego! Szkoda tylko, że nikt się nie nadaje do tej roli… ''Po chwili wszyscy jurorzy siedzieli już przy stole. 'Heidi: '''Okej, czas zobaczyć pierwszy występ! Zaczynają Poszukiwacze UFO! Poszukiwacze UFO ''Światła zostały przyciemnione. Dekoracje jak i stroje występujących dziewczyn były czarno-białe. Gdy muzyka zaczęła grać, na scenę weszła Samantha, a tuż za nią Bella i Laura, które oczywiście pozostawały w cieniu. Samantha zaczęła śpiewać. thumb|left|335 px Dziewczyny tańczyły tak jak w teledysku. Fatima słysząc słowa piosenki miała minę w stylu „Are You Fu**ing Kidding Me?”. Reszta drużyny oglądała występ za kulisami. Nina zaczęła buczeć, ale Shane szybko ją uciszył. 'Shane: '''Co ty robisz?! '''Nina: '''A nie widać? Przecież ona tańczy jak połamana… '''Dustin: '''Według mnie jest okej… '''Shane: '''Ale to nie zmienia faktu, że jurorzy mogli to usłyszeć i przez to nas pogrążysz. '''Nina: '''Pff, dramatyzujesz tylko… '''Aisha: '''Nie wiem jak wy, ale ja dodałabym tam trochę fajerwerków, żeby efekt był bardziej wybuchowy. :D '''Shane: '''Niestety nasza „królowa” raczej nie wykorzystałaby cudzych pomysłów. '''Aisha: '''Szkoda, bo już chciałam pobawić się w piromana… ''Po chwili piosenka się skończyła. Występujące dziewczyny ukłoniły się i wróciły do drużyny. 'Heidi: '''Wspaniale! Teraz zapraszam Pogromców Duchów! Pogromcy Duchów ''Cały wystrój sceny był bardzo mroczny. W wielu miejscach znajdowały się satanistyczne znaki. Gdy muzyka zaczęła grać, Fiona weszła na scenę. A właściwie ku zaskoczeniu wszystkich, wleciała. Wokół niej latało kilka duchów. Fiona zaczęła śpiewać z tym samym niskim głosem, który towarzyszył jej od niedawna. thumb|left|335 px W pewnych momentach piosenka wpadała w metalowy klimat. Brzmiało to mniej więcej tak. Wtedy niemalże cały teatr zaczął się trząść, światła zaczynały się psuć i można było usłyszeć grzmoty. Wszyscy wyglądali na dosyć przerażonych tymi „efektami”. Po chwili niektóre dekoracje zaczęły unosić się w powietrzu i wirować wokół Fiony. Wtedy też wszyscy zawodnicy wybiegli przed scenę, ale tak, żeby nie zasłaniać widoku jurorom. 'Bianca: '''Nie sądziłam, że ona jest do tego zdolna… '''Dean: '''Może dostaniemy dodatkowe punkty za… '''Bianca: '''Czy ty na serio przez cały czas myślisz tylko o wygranej? ''Nagle do teatru wbiegła Sophie, która zaczęła machać rękami. 'Sophie: '''Dosyć! Wyganiam stąd wszystkie duchy, a szczególnie tego, który opętał moją biedną Fifi! ''W tym samym momencie duchy zniknęły i wszystko się uspokoiło. Lewitujące przedmioty oraz Fiona upadły na scenę. Jednocześnie piosenka się skończyła. Fiona podniosła się i spojrzała zaskoczona na wszystkich. Wyglądała i mówiła już normalnie. 'Fiona: '''Eee… Co się stało? '''Simon: '''Nic nie pamiętasz? '''Fiona: '''Nie… ''Sophie podbiegła do sceny. Wtedy dopiero Heidi zwróciła na nią uwagę. 'Heidi: '''A ty co tutaj robisz? To ty przerwałaś to przedstawienie? '''Sophie: '''Gdyby nie ja, to wy wszyscy byście zginęli! '''Heidi: '''Ta, jasne. Idź stąd, bo nam przeszkadzasz. '''Sophie: '''Ale oni mogą wrócić… ''Sophie powiedziała to z przerażającym szeptem. Heidi jedynie przewróciła oczami. 'Heidi: '''Ehh, więc wtedy zawołamy cię, żebyś nam pomogła, okej? '''Sophie: '''Okej! ^^ ''I jak gdyby nigdy nic Sophie wyszła z teatru. 'Heidi: '''Dobra, wróćcie na scenę. Za moment poznacie wyniki zadania. Oceny i werdykt ''Większość uczestników z niecierpliwością czekało na wyniki. 'Heidi: '''Okej, zacznijmy od ocenienia występu Poszukiwaczów UFO. Fatimo, co o tym myślisz? '''Fatima: '''Jestem oburzona! Jak śmiesz twierdzić, że jesteś największą divą?! Na dodatek śpiewałaś to w moim towarzystwie! '''Samantha: '''A co? Masz z tym jakiś problem? '''Fatima: '''Tak, bo jedyną divą na tym świecie jestem ja! <3 '''Heidi: '''Dobra, nie chodzi nam o to, kto jest divą, a kto nie. Jeśli możesz to oceń sam występ. '''Fatima: '''No chyba właśnie wyraziłam swoją opinię na ten temat? Mówię zdecydowane NIE dla tego występu. '''Arian: '''A ja zgadzam się ze wszystkim, co powie Fatima. <3 ''Samantha wyglądała na bardzo wkurzoną tym, co usłyszała. 'Heidi: '''Według mnie nie było źle. Było nawet fajnie, ale wasze dekoracje wyglądają, jakbyście robili je na szybko… '''Samantha: '''Cóż, chyba wszyscy wiemy czyja to wina… ''Spojrzała się na Ninę. Reszta drużyny też na nią zerknęła. Natomiast Nina postanowiła to zignorować. 'Ashley: '''Ja mam podobne odczucia. Oceniałbym was lepiej, gdyby wystrój był lepszy. '''Lucas: '''Dokładnie. Bo ogólnie ta dziwna piosenka była nawet spoko… Taniec też. '''Heidi: '''A jak ocenicie przedstawienie Pogromców Duchów? '''Arian: '''Te efekty specjalne były znakomite! '''Fatima: '''Ta dziewczyna mnie przeraża… Ale przynajmniej nie śpiewała o sobie jako o divie. '''Lucas: '''Miałem wrażenie, jakby to wszystko było takie… prawdziwe. '''Ashley: '''Tak, jakby to wcale nie były żadne „efekty”. '''Heidi: '''Poza tym ta zmiana głosu… Nie każdy tak potrafi! ''Fiona odwróciła się do George’a. 'Fiona: '''O czym oni gadają? '''George: '''Jak to o czym? O twoim świetnym występie! ^^ '''Fiona: '''To ja występowałam? :o '''George: '''No tak… (pokój zwierzeń)'Fiona: 'Naprawdę nie mam pojęcia, co się wydarzyło. Nie pamiętam nic odkąd weszliśmy do tego teatru… '''Heidi: '''Okej, opinie już poznaliśmy. Teraz każdy z jurorów wybierze drużynę, która według nich bardziej zasługuje na zwycięstwo. Zaczniemy od naszych gości specjalnych. '''Fatima: '''Na pewno nie wybiorę występu tej pseudodivy! Właśnie dlatego głosuję na przerażającą dziewczynkę. '''Arian: '''Skoro Fatima tak zagłosowała, to ja też. <3 '''Ashley: '''Cóż… (pokój zwierzeń)'Ashley: 'W drużynie Bianki jest mniej osób i wiem, że ona chce wygrać, więc chętnie jej w tym „pomogę”. '''Ashley: '…ja również wybieram to satanistyczne przedstawienie Duchów. Pogromcy Duchów już zaczęli cieszyć się ze zwycięstwa, natomiast Poszukiwacze UFO wręcz przeciwnie. (pokój zwierzeń)'Samantha: '''To ma być jakiś żart? Przecież mój występ był doskonały! '''Lucas: '''Wiem, że mój głos już nie ma większego znaczenia, ale ja również wybrałbym drużynę Duchów. '''Heidi: '''Za to ja na pocieszenie zagłosuję na występ Poszukiwaczy, ale to nie zmienia faktu, że i tak widzimy się dzisiaj wieczorem na ceremonii. (pokój zwierzeń)'Shane: 'Nie wiem, kto nawalił bardziej: Samantha czy Nina… Tak czy siak ja raczej mogę czuć się dzisiaj bezpiecznie. Przed ceremonią ''Samantha próbowała przekonać Laurę i Bellę do zagłosowania na Ninę. 'Samantha: '''Mam nadzieję, że jesteście po mojej stronie… W końcu widziałyście, że to ona się na mnie rzuciła i to przez nią nasz występ był gorszy. '''Laura: '''Cóż, trochę racji w tym jest… '''Bella: '''Ale mimo wszystko chyba cały czas ją podpuszczałaś. Tak jakbyś chciała ją pogrążyć. '''Samantha: '''Co? Oczywiście, że nie! (pokój zwierzeń)'Samantha: 'No dobra, tak naprawdę szukałam dobrej okazji do wywołania kłótni, w której to Nina będzie tą złą… No i myślę, że udało mi się to! (pokój zwierzeń)'Bella: 'Przyznam, że mam dylemat. Samantha mogła bez problemu uniknąć tej kłótni, ale ona najwidoczniej chciała, aby to się tak skończyło. A z drugiej strony Nina prawie nic nie zrobiła podczas zadania i na dodatek ciągle krytykowała nasz występ… ''Nina tak samo jak Samantha próbowała przekonać do siebie innych. Postanowiła porozmawiać z Dustinem i Aishą. 'Nina: '''To wszystko była wina Samanthy i liczę na to, że wy też tak uważacie. '''Aisha: '''Ja tam nie wiem… Ale jeśli ty tak uważasz, to ja mogę się z tym zgodzić. ^^ '''Nina: '''To świetnie! '''Dustin: '''Obydwie byłyście winne temu, co się stało… Ale mimo wszystko Samantha chyba rzeczywiście starała się cały czas wywoływać kłótnie, a właśnie przez to przegraliśmy. '''Nina: '''No właśnie! Pewnie sądziła, że nikt się nie zorientuje! (pokój zwierzeń)'Dustin: 'Coś czuję, że walka na ceremonii pomiędzy Niną a Samanthą będzie bardzo wyrównana. Szkoda tylko, że lubię obydwie dziewczyny… Ceremonia ''Poszukiwacze UFO zebrali się na ławkach. Po chwili zjawiła się Heidi i stanęła na podeście. 'Heidi: '''Witajcie ponownie! To już wasza trzecia ceremonia. Kogo tym razem obwiniacie za przegraną? '''Shane: '''To chyba oczywiste. Przegraliśmy przez Samanthę i Ninę. '''Samantha: '''A co ja niby złego zrobiłam? '''Nina: '''Twój występ był beznadziejny! '''Samantha: '''Byłby o wiele lepszy, gdyby nie ty! '''Bella: '''Jeśli mam być szczera, to cieszę się, że dzisiaj któraś z was odpadnie, bo mam już dosyć waszych kłótni… '''Shane: '''Prawdopodobnie my wszyscy mamy już ich dosyć. '''Heidi: '''Dobra, nie przedłużajmy już. Czas zagłosować na osobę, której chcecie się pozbyć! ''W tym momencie pojawiły się króciutkie urywki z głosowania. Można było zobaczyć, że prawie każdy miał dylemat z zagłosowaniem. Oczywiście Nina i Samantha nie miały z tym żadnego problemu. 'Heidi: '''Cóż, chyba wszyscy wiemy, kto jest zagrożony. Nikt oprócz Samanthy i Niny nie otrzymał żadnego głosu. ''Heidi rzuciła breloczki bezpiecznym osobom, czyli Dustinowi, Belli, Laurze, Shane’owi i Aishy. Nina i Samantha przez cały czas patrzyły na siebie z wrogością. 'Heidi: '''Jako ciekawostkę powiem, że tak właściwie jeden głos zdecydował o tym, która z was opuści dzisiaj program. A dzisiejszym przegranym zostaje… … … … ... ... '''Heidi: '''Nina! ''Heidi rzuciła breloczek Samancie. 'Samantha: '''Tak!!! '''Nina: '''Nie! Dlaczego? Przecież ona jest ode mnie gorsza! '''Samantha: '''Heh, zabawne… '''Shane: '''Trudno stwierdzić, która z was jest gorsza… ''Nina zerknęła na zadowoloną Samanthę. 'Nina: '''Ty i tak będziesz następna… ''Samantha udawała, że nie usłyszała tego. 'Heidi: '''Niestety czas się pożegnać! ''Nad Niną zjawił się statek kosmiczny, który zaczął powoli wciągać ją do środka. 'Nina: '''Tak w ogóle to i tak już bym nie wytrzymała dłużej na tym nudnym odludziu… Żegnajcie! ''W tym samym momencie Nina zniknęła w statku kosmicznym i odleciała. Heidi odeszła nieco dalej i zwróciła się do kamery. '''Heidi: '''Na tym kończymy kolejny dramatyczny odcinek. Czy teraz w drużynie UFO będzie spokój? Trochę w to wątpię. I kto jako następny odleci stąd w statku kosmicznym? Aby się tego dowiedzieć, oglądajcie Totalną Porażkę: Przygodę nie z tego świata! Kategoria:Totalna Porażka: Przygoda nie z tego świata